ninjago:Different Dimentions
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: Carmen and Tavia were as normal as crazy people could be.Until their lives were questioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen's P.O.V**

"Remind me again why I'm here."

"I invited you over Carmen."

"More like dragged me against my will."

"Shut up."

As you can tell I'm Carmen and that is my friend both have many of them being a T.V show called _Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu._Wow look at that she's already at the computer.

"I LOVE NINJA!"She yelled

"Too bad they don't exist."

"Ya."

*CRASH*

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

"Sounds like it came from the living room."

Because it was a two story house we raced down stairs and saw ** skeletons.**

"Come on we need to find those girls Garmadon's orders."A skeleton(my guess was Kruncher) ordered.

My left eye twitched,did he just say _**Garmadon**_?I looked at Tavia, who was ready to pass out.

"oh!OH!Kruncher!"

"What do you want Nuckel?"

"Found them."Nuckel pointed to us.

Every skeleton just stared at crashed and me,being the akward person that I am,smiled sheepishly and waved my hand.

Kruncher finally came out of his shock."Well what are you waiting for?Get them!"

The skeletons quickly grabbed us and brought us to the hell did he get here?

Samokai just smirked at me and said these final words before my mind entered darkness.

"I do hope you like Ninjago."


	2. Chapter 2

Tavia's P.O.V

Wow I had the weirdest dream(well no stranger than any of my other dreams).Skeletons from Ninjago are real.I opened my eyes and the first thing that came to mind was:OH MY FREAKIN PRIMUS NINJAGO IS REAL!Me and an unconsious(sp?)were tied up in rope strapped to the back of a skeleton vehicle.

"Hold on!"OH MY PRIMUS IT WAS SENSEI WU! "Ninja go!".His spinjitzu cut our ropes.

"THANKS!"I yelled.I was about to jump off when I remembered something."CARMEN!"I grabbed her and jumped off the landed 'thud' on the ground.

"Ooo Thats gonna leave a bruise."The skeletons walked up to us.

"We are safe for now ,but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Tavia and that is Carmen."I pointed to the knocked out girl.

Kai walked towards us and glared at Sensei.

"Ya thats nice and all but what about my sister!?"Sensei put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get her back don't right now you need training."I looked around,we had nowhere to go.

"Sensei?Is it okay if me and Carmen come with you we have nowhere to go."Sensei nodded his head.

"Of course but first you need to wake your friend up."I should I do this?

"Carmen,we're in Ninjago."She was silent but had a tiny grin on her face.I looked at Kai

"Whats your name?"LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT!

"Kai."

"Could you say hi to my friend she has sensetive hearing and I can't say anything 'cause she knows my voice."He just shrugged and walked over to Carmen and said I forget to mention that if anyone other than me or her family wakes her up she slugs them in the jaw?'Cause thats what happened.

"OW!"

"SON OF A FREAKIN B****!"

"Now that your friend is should leave."And with that we left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kai's P.O.V**_

Great,now both my jaw AND shin!Why?I told Carmen that she got lucky when she punched me and proved her point by kicking me and DAMN IT HURT!

"How much longer?"Tavia complained.

"Patience."Sensei was quit ,she hadn't said a word since I last talked to her.

"Are you dead?"I asked she shook her head no.I frowned.

"We are here."Sensei had reached the top there was a monastary.I gave the old man a confused look.

"You want me to fight in an area of peace?"

"Not fight,train,and not just you Kai."He turned towards the girls.I gapped.

"But girls are weak."Carmen and Tavia gave me a look of sighed.

"I will not help you Kai,this was brought upon by yourself."My punishment was two slaps across the we entered the monastery.

"There's no equipment how do you expect us to train?"I said while walking towards a dragon statue.

"A ninja can see things others can not want to guess where the equipment is?"Carmen and Tavia stepped forward.

"Interisting-"Sensei mused."Tavia you may make your guess."She walked towards Sensei and the flipped the statue's head up to show a button,and pressed it.

"Was that your guess as well,Carmen?"

"Yes,Sensei."I glared at she wants to talk?!I looked at the equipment with a grin on my face.

"Awesome!Does that mean we can learn that spinjitzu move!"I jumped on plank,it slowly went down,causing me to frown.

Sensei sighed."Oh dear."I was then launched into the air,and landed on my stomach,I was going to be sore over and sat on a pillow with a tea set next to him.

"You will complete the training course when I am done with my tea."He started drinking his tea,while I composed finished his tea.

"Today you !It is your turn."What the brick.

* * *

At least the girls couldn't get through the training course, they only managed to get past the planks.

"You have all failed you may try again may find a room to rest,but the rooms that are locked,stay locked!"Sensei closed the doors.

With that said we left to find our rooms,(mine was 5 rooms down from the girls.)I couldn't sleep though...I just wanted Nya back.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I have become artistic,so if any one has an idea for an art piece,I will gladly draw that, can be a scene from the story,or something you can picture the characters doing,or an idea.I am asking this because I honestly have no ideas and I just wanna draw so...please send in any kind of idea.(story or art wise)

~Crazygirl AWAY!


End file.
